Disastrous
by FairyTailxoLove
Summary: She was a prisoner of war, and he a soldier. She fought for freedom as he fought for the corrupt King. Really, there need not be a reason for the two to interact. Yet they did, and the results are as you would imagine...simply, eloquently disastrous. GaLe.


**Disastrous**

"_She was a prisoner of war, and he a soldier. She fought for freedom as he fought for the corrupt King. Really, there need not be a reason for the two to interact. Yet they did, and the results are as you would imagine...simply, eloquently __**disastrous**__."_

…

Chapter One

It was late in the night, or perhaps early in the morning, when they came knocking.

Levy Mcgarden had been scribbling words furiously into her diary, her spectacles perched precariously over the bridge of her nose. A candle sat nearby, flickering constantly and illuminating all that was dark and fearsome in the place she called home.

She jumped at the sounds of the heavy fist pounding on her door. It was steady, rhythmic...

Practiced.

Knowing the knocker was a bearer of bad news, Levy snuffed out the candle and looked around for a place to escape.

She lived in a time where the Royal Guards constantly pulled townspeople out of their homes; those people were never to be seen or heard from again. A whisper hear, a murmur there, and the Royal Guards were on you like hounds. The leadership was absolute, as it was perfect; if you said anything _but_ that, you would be in a predicament quite similar to Levy's.

While saying anything negative about the Kingdom was a slip-of-the-tongue for most people, it wasn't for Levy. As a matter of fact, she had made sure that her articles reached all across the Kingdom; she hoped her words would spark a rebellion. It _had _caused a stir, and Levy was optimistic that this small spark was all that she needed. However, the Guards were pounding at her door, as she had vilified the Royal Highness and his way of ruling.

"Survival of the fittest," Levy scoffed under her breath. Indeed, King Jose believed that the strong were meant to rule and the weak should suffer. It was this sole logic that had sent Levy and countless others into the slums of the Kingdom, where they were forced to fight each other as opposed to the one who created this mess.

If she was able to gather up the masses, perhaps she would have a chance to make a change.

However, at that moment, in her dark room, Levy only had herself to save her skin.

"Open up girl. We know you're in there," a rough voice commanded.

Now accustomed to the dark, her eyes landed on a single window in the corner of her room.

Diary in hand, she quietly opened the window and not-so-gracefully shimmied out of it. As soon as she was out, Levy began to run.

"Hey! There she is!" A voice called out. "Don't let her get away, boys!"

With her heart in her throat, she turned her head back once, only to see her home go up in flames. Swallowing her sob, she fled with all her might, knowing that she would be the next thing to go up in flames if she were to get caught.

Levy knew that writing about all the awful deeds the King permitted would only serve her death sentence. However, Levy Mcgarden would not go down without a fight—or in this case, chase.

She ran through the woods on the outskirts of Magnolia, where she lived. Her hair and clothes snagged onto branches and her skin was cut open by thorns, brambles, and thickets.

Eventually, the sounds of the Guards' shouting dissipated, only to be replaced by crickets and the nighttime forest. She was free...

...But not for long.

Levy knew that she had to get to Fairy Tail, her only hope; they were the leader rebellion group with an abundance of folklore whispered amongst the townspeople.

She trudged through the forest, into a clearing. As she approached a pathway she saw a silhouette of a person on a horse. In her relief, she ran up to them.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Please, you have to help me. I'm being hunted. Please, will you spare me a ride?" She implored beseechingly.

There was a pregnant pause, where the stranger looked down at Levy. The full moon shone behind the figure, obscuring the person's face. She could tell that it was man, with broad shoulder and spiky, long hair.

She knew he had a full view of her face; he would see earnest, pleading hazel eyes. A small, dainty mouth with pink lips pressed together in emotion. Her blue hair wild and curling across her forehead, to the nape of her neck. Her small face, pale in the moonlight, full of fear and unabashed hope.

Slowly, he took out a match and lit it.

The first thing that Levy saw were piercings. Many, many piercings adorned the man's face. He had cruel, mocking eyes of the most peculiar color; a deep red. His smile was razor sharp and roguish, and it widened to see her.

This man was Sir Gajeel Redfox, also known by his alias as the_"Kurogane (Black Steel)". _For that was what he was; the most feared, dangerous, and ruthless man in all the Kingdom.

With a wave of fear and nausea, Levy dimly recalled him being the closest to the King; the very King who was out for her head.

The Knight's eyes trailed down her shaking form, taking his leisure time, all the while giving Levy the urge to cover herself from his predatory stare, before meeting her eyes.

"So you're the runt who's got the whole Kingdom's panties in a twist."

**AN: I was studying for my exams when this unexpected plot bunny crept into my head. Needless to say, I didn't do much studying after that.**

**And I totally shouldn't be starting another story while I have so many other incomplete ones but I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to!**

**BTW: In this story, Fairy Tail is similar to the Edolas-Fairy Tail (where there aren't any Guilds because the ruler wants all the power and Fairy Tail is all like NO FREAKING WAY). However, everyone still has their normal, Earthland persona.**

**P.S. There will be GaLe! This is a GaLe story, even if Gajeel may come across as evil at first...it's just that I **_**really **_**like tsundere/evil-but-slowly-discovering-he's-a-huge-s ofty Gajeel. Well, to be honest, don't we all? :D**

**ALSO...this will be Rated M in the future. Just to let you know! :O**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! Yay or nay? :)**

**FairyTailxoLove**


End file.
